


Don't Give Up (Try Again)

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Prompt Fics [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Sane Peter Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: anonymous asked: Peter got is life under controll again and wants to help. Buys a huge house and takes all the underage werewolves in (thx to Sheriff, Melissa, Chris and Deaton). Scotts finds out and tries to take the kids away. He gets more than a stern talking from Mel. The pack begins to help Peter, but Scott can't take a step on property, bc the pups are protective of their Papa.





	Don't Give Up (Try Again)

Peter was tired.

The Alpha Pack and Darach combo hit the Pack hard to be honest, and Peter was exhausted. He heard about the sacrifices the kids made to keep the Darach from killing their parents and he certainly didn’t envy them, but he was sure they are hoping for some peace and quiet as well. Boyd and Erica certainly did, considering how close they came to dying by the hands of the Alpha Pack, and he was sure Isaac would like some stability after everything. Derek and Cora would probably just like somewhere that’s not an abandoned train station or empty loft to stay in.

So, Peter decided to lay down some roots. He set up with a few contractors and architects, got plans drawn up and a foundation laid, and soon he had a house built, big enough for the entire Pack. Money got things done, after all.

“This is for us?” Cora asked, walking into the foyer and looking around.

“That’s the plan,” Peter agreed. “There’s thirteen rooms total; three on the first floor, six on the second, and four on the third. Kitchen, living room, den, basement, attic…Anything I could think of that might be utilized is somewhere around here.” He chuckled as Cora grinned. “I call third floor!” She announced, rushing up the stairs to decide on her room. Derek looked almost vulnerable, standing just inside the door and shifting his stance awkwardly.

Peter sighed. “I think we both have some things to work past,” he said softly. “I’m willing to try, nephew.”

Derek nodded, looking away with his eyes just a little brighter. “Okay,” he said, looking up the stairs where Cora had disappeared. “Me too,” he added in a near whisper.

Peter counted it as progress.

…

“We each get our own room?” Erica asked excitedly.

“Yep,” Peter agreed. “I built this for the Pack. You all have keys too.”

Erica squealed in excitement, dragging Boyd and Isaac upstairs to choose their rooms. Peter smiled watching them. Lydia cleared her throat delicately and he turned back to her. She raised a brow suspiciously.

“What’s your angle?” she demanded.

“I just want a true Pack, Ms. Martin,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “That may be hard for you to believe, but I wasn’t always the revenge spree murderer that you first met. I’m trying to get balance back to my family’s territory.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes, watching him carefully. “Alright,” she relented. “For now. But I’ll be watching you.”

Peter chuckled. “I’d expect nothing less.”

“By the way, where’s Stiles?” Lydia asked as they both walked towards the kitchen where Derek was putting together lunch. He looked up at them and smiled softly, looking relaxed in a soft sweater. Lydia couldn’t help but think that being in an actual home had been good for him.

“He’s picking up Scott, I think,” Cora said, sitting at the counter and kicking her legs boredly. She frowned, looking up at the ceiling. “The front room on the third floor is mine! Keep out, losers!”

Lydia rolled her eyes, snorting inelegantly and covering her mouth in surprise. Peter and Derek both laughed while Cora huffed.

Soon the wolves turned to the sound of the jeep’s motor coming down the drive. Peter smiled, excited for Stiles to see the house since he hadn’t been by yet, and he went to open the door for them.

“Woah,” Stiles said as soon as he got out the door of the jeep, smiling. “Nice house.”

“What are you planning?” Scott demanded, getting out of the jeep snarling and already shifted. “We don’t trust you!”

Peter raised a brow, though truly unsurprised. “I just want some stability back for my Pack,” he said.

“Liar!” Scott roared.

“Hey, calm down, dude,” Stiles said, frowning and already heading up the stairs. “Peter’s a creeper, but he helped with the Alpha Pack and Darach. Besides that, we’re all watching him,” he said, grinning sharply and patting Peter’s shoulder roughly. Peter huffed, pouting.

“Try to do one nice thing,” he said dramatically, rolling his eyes.

“Does not cancel all the bad things,” Lydia said, coming up behind him and giving him a knowing look. “But you’re a work in progress, I suppose,” she added after a moment.

“Guys, what is wrong with you?” Scott demanded. “He’s evil!”

Stiles shot him a look. “If anyone was evil, it was Grandpa Argent, and you worked with him,” he drawled casually. “Peter’s trying.”

“He’s tricking you all!” Scott growled, glaring with red eyes at Peter. “He’ll _never_ be a part of this Pack!”

Peter stiffened, which Stiles noticed. He glanced over at Peter, seeing the man withdrawing behind a mask, and frowned, looking back at Scott.

“Hey, seriously—” he started, but Scott continued his rant.

“He should’ve just died in the fire! Then none of this would’ve happened!”

“Scott!” Stiles yelled, livid.

“He’s nothing but a murderer and you’re all just letting him—”

“ _Leave!_ ”

Scott stumbled back under the force of Derek’s roar, the man having come from the house and blue eyes bright.

“Wha—Derek—”

“ _Get off of our property_!” Derek demanded.

Scott looked shocked. “What are you—”

“You’re not welcome here,” Cora said, walking out the house and standing in front of Peter, like she was blocking him from Scott’s gaze.

“Fine,” Scott spat, eyes red and narrowed hatefully. He turned, heading down the driveway. Stiles would’ve felt bad for making him walk if he wasn’t just as angry about the words he’d said. He was a werewolf; he’d be fine.

Peter looked frozen, stiff and unmoving as he breathed slowly. Stiles stepped forward, brushing his hand down the man’s forearm.

“Scott’s an idiot. You’re obviously Pack, dude,” Stiles said carefully.

“If I didn’t think you had changed, I wouldn’t have come,” Lydia pointed out.

“And we wouldn’t have moved in,” Cora said, leaning against Peter’s side.

“If anyone’s not Pack, it’s Scott,” Derek grumbled, rubbing at his mouth angrily, still remembering the foul taste of Gerard’s blood when he’d been forced to bite him.

Stiles shot him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I brought him. I didn’t…I wasn’t expecting him to act like that.”

“I don’t think any of us were,” Lydia said, patting Stiles’ arm dotingly.

Stiles looked over at Peter. “Well? Going to show me around, Creeperwolf?” he teased lightly, winking.

Peter sent Stiles a grateful look, smirk curling up his lips as he huffed, pretending to be put-upon. “Very well. Come on then,” he said, stepping into the house. Stiles laughed, following along with the rest of the Pack. It was time they moved on.

…

“I’ll have a talk with Scott,” Melissa said, sipping at her coffee at the kitchen counter at the new Hale house. “I didn’t raise him that way.”

“I…I understand why he feels that way,” Peter said, looking away.

“Nope, he’s got a lecture coming,” Melissa waved off. “I may not be around as much as the others, but even I can see how much you’re helping. And I worked the long-term care ward sometimes too, you know. I know what you went through.”

Peter huffed, trying to act irritated even as his eyes shone with extra brightness. He bit his lip, looking down at the stove where he was cooking lunch for the adults.

“It’ll be okay, Peter,” John said from the table where he and Chris were going over the bestiary for the latest monster of the week.

“I meant to thank you,” Chris spoke up, “for including Allison in the Pack. I know that couldn’t have been easy, considering.”

“You and Allison had nothing to do with what the rest of your family did,” Peter said, glaring holes down into the food in the sauté pan.

“Now don’t you start either,” Melissa said, frowning and pointing at Chris. “Everyone is only held accountable for your own actions, not the actions of others.”

John chuckled, running a hand down his face wearily. “I swear, this whole damn Pack needs so much therapy. Any chance we can talk to Deaton about finding a therapist in the know? Surely those exist.”

Chris frowned thoughtfully. “I can reach out to a few connections,” he said.

“And there’s a few packs Talia was a good terms with. I meant to reach out to see about the potential for forming alliances with them anyway,” Peter added. “Derek will need solid allies if he wants to stabilize this place. Sooner, rather than later, preferably.”

“It’s almost like we’ve got a plan,” Melissa teased.

“Funny, I’d almost forgot what it felt like to anticipate problems and not just respond to existing ones,” Chris said.

John laughed. “This is why the adults have to get together sometimes. Teenagers only think about today, not tomorrow.”

Peter felt warmth in his chest at the easy acceptance, unable to curb the smile that tilted his lips as he dished out the plates and set them before everyone. No one even hesitated before digging in, trusting him. They weren’t quite there, but they were on their way and it was everything Peter wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
